


Hostage

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: Lachlan holds people hostage in the pub and drama unfolds...





	Hostage

They’d been apart for a few months now, they had tried to work through this together but whenever they seemed to take a step in the right direction something came to knock them further back than before. 

The mill had been rented out for the time being, Robert moving in with Vic and Aaron and Liv moving back into their old cramped rooms in the pub. Tonight they were all in the pub, Robert propped at the bar hearing the odd comment from Chas, something he has gotten used to again, whilst Aaron and Liv ate their food in one of the booths.

Across from them was Rebecca and Vic having a drink, one drowning their sorrows whilst the other wishes she could – however being 8 months pregnant that wouldn’t be the best idea. Recently there seemed to be a constant shadow over the village and it had never been more noticeable than tonight in the pub. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him? You clearly want to.” Liv muttered noticing Aaron’s frequent glances in Robert’s direction.

“No,” He said stubbornly his focus returning to his pint, “We decided it was over and that’s how it is.”

“But you don’t want – “ She continued to urge.

“– Liv I won’t tell you again, leave it.” He said sternly causing her to go quiet once again allowing the return of the awkward silence which seemed to surround them more and more these days.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” She remarked heading towards the toilets. As she walked through the doors to the corridor she heard a loud noise from behind the door to the pub. After a minute, she heard another noise and decided to investigate, however as she went to open the door she sound it was stuck, something jamming it from the other side. 

“Chas,” She called as she re-entered the pub, “There’s someone knocking on the door I think they want to come in.”

“If they want a pint they’d come in, I’m not gonna start dragging people in off the streets.” Chas laughed, earning a chuckle from Moira who was sat at the bar near her but Liv’s face remained confused.

“Well they can’t you’ve locked it.” She remarked stopping Chas’s laughter.

“No I haven’t.” She replied a look of concern washing over her face.

“Well someone has.” Liv commented before taking her seat opposite Aaron again and eating her food.

“I could kill charity sometimes.” She huffed walking with the key to the door. She attempted to turn the lock but when she did she realised it was already unlocked, it was blocked on the other side by something instead. 

“Aaron!” She said walking back into the pub. “Run around the side will you some silly buggers messed with the door.”

“Let me just finish this and I’ll – “

“ – Aaron.” She said, impatience filling her voice causing him to get up from his seat and head towards the front door, earning another glance from Robert. However, on approaching it he found the same problem, it was unlocked but he could get it open.

“Mum – “ He began to say before he lights in the pub went out leaving them all in darkness as they heard someone come in through from the back. After a few moments of silence the lights came on and everyone was met with a scene that brought fear to each of them.

Lachlan stood behind the bar holding a gun in his hand, rage flooding his face and anger possessing his body,

“Nobody move.”

Everyone was frozen, nobody knew what to do or what to say, terrified he’d pull the trigger at a moment’s hesitation.

“Lachlan what are you – “ Rebecca said slowly before he turned to her holding the gun to her causing her to sit back in her seat.

“Don’t.” He said through gritted teeth, “I’m in charge here, no one else.”

Aaron had his eyes fixed on Liv who was sat on the other side of the pub near Chas, a look of fear spread on her face that he had never seen before whilst Robert’s was fixed on him, knowing exactly what Lachlan was capable of doing.

“Now,” Lachlan started to explain moving the focus of the gun around the room, “You,” He stated pointing at Robert, “You,” Aaron, “You,” Rebecca, “You,” Vic, “You,” Chas, “You,” Belle, “and you.” He finished directing the gun at Liv. “You all stay where you are, we’ve only just got started.” He smiled.

“Lachlan – “ Robert tried to interrupt before being stopped.

“SHUT UP!” Lachlan shouted, his temper raging once again causing everyone to be in shock. “The rest of you are gonna leave, you’re gonna go out through the back door and you’re all gonna go home, like this never happened.” He stated simply, “Oh yeah and if any of you try to do anything, if you ring the police or anything, for every siren I hear, I’ll kill one of this lot.”

As he said this he began letting the few others past him, following them to ensure they left the pub and didn’t try anything, as soon as everyone had left he locked the back door to the pub, barricading it so no one had a chance of escaping.

Whilst he was gone Liv ran over to where Aaron was standing, him embracing her in a hug before forcing her to stand behind him, trying to protect her despite his own fear. Looking up as he heard Lachlan’s footsteps approaching yet again he shared a look with Robert, the same look they had shared once under the water in the car, the look of utter uncertainty and horror.

As he appeared once again from the back he took his place where he had been stood previously, never once letting go of the gun. He took a breath then continued in his instructions,

“Everyone in that corner.” He ordered pointing to where Aaron and Liv were stood, quickly causing everyone to obey what he said, everyone except Rebecca. “Move.” He demanded pointing the gun once again in her direction.

“I can’t, Lachlan the baby – “

“MOVE!” He shouted even louder than before causing her to cry.

“She can’t don’t you see that!” Aaron called earning a stern look from everyone, each person wondering what he was doing.

“Aaron – “ Robert began to say.

“At least let one of us help her.” Aaron pleaded seeing how much stress she was under, knowing there was no way she could move by herself.

“Fine.” Lachlan said, “Only one of you.”

As he said this Aaron moved towards Rebecca slowly, a look in confusion and fear mixed on her face as to why he was helping her. A similar look spread across everyone’s face due to Aaron’s gesture, especially Roberts. Holding her up Aaron helped her walk across to the corner where everyone was stood and grabbed a chair for her helping her sit down safely.

“Lachlan why are you doing this?” Belle uttered quietly, trying not to evoke his temper.

“All my life I’ve been treated like a spare part, no one’s ever wanted me or needed me or loved me – I’ve been on my own. Scared, frightened, helpless all my life and it’s not fair! So now it’s your turn, now you all get a glimpse into what my life is like.” He explained as if it was a reasonable justification.

“Your mum.” Robert began, “She does, she needs you Lachlan, if you go to prison she’ll lose you, do you really want her to go through that again?” He tried to persuade him but unexpectantly received a laugh from him.

“She doesn’t care anymore.” He continued to laugh, almost delusional, “Of course she did once,” His face becoming gradually more relaxed, his laughter dying down, “But I guess after what I did to grandad about half an hour ago I don’t think she does anymore.” 

“What’ve you done?” Rebecca questioned.

“Let’s just say your inheritance will be in your bank account very soon.” He remarked, no emotion in his voice.

At hearing his words Rebecca began to break down into tears, a drunken Vic attempting to comfort her the best she could as everybody else tried to suppress their shock.

“So, what now then? You’re gonna kill us one by one? Is that it?” Chas questioned, anger seeping into her voice, “Because let me tell you this, I’ve known men far more dangerous than you and I’m scared of you.”

“Don’t be stupid you old bitch.” He replied with disgust in his voice, “I’m not gonna kill you,” He paused rethinking his words, “Actually alright technically I’m gonna kill you but we’re gonna play a little game.”

His words stunned everyone as they slowly found themselves moving closer together through fear of the unknown at what was going to happen next.

“I’ll pull the trigger but Aaron’s gonna decide who it’s pointing at when I do…”

“What?! No chance!” Aaron refused after Lachlan’s words had sunk in. “I’m not doing that.”

“Fine.” Lachlan shrugged, “I’ll just kill her then.” He said casually pointing the gun towards Liv making her step back behind Aaron.

“No!” Aaron shouted suddenly, “Please, not her.”

On hearing Aaron’s plea Lachlan lowered the gun and chuckled to himself, “Not her.” He mimicked, before looking Aaron in the eyes, “Who’s it gonna be then?”

“Aaron it’s okay.” Robert said softly trying to calm him down again causing Aaron look at him, allowing him to see how scared he really was.

“Kill me.” Aaron said quickly, “Let them all go and kill me.”

“Aaron no!” Chas shouted.

“Please just let them all go,” Aaron pleaded his breathing frantic, “I can’t do it, just let them go and you can do whatever you want.” 

“ – Aaron don’t do this.” Robert begged, his voice breaking as he did so, tears forming in his eyes.

“Just do it!” Aaron shouted, ignoring everyone else.

The room fell into the same silence it did when Lachlan first entered the pub however this time it was in a new sense of anticipation.

“No.” Lachlan said simply, causing a relief to wash over Chas and Robert but a frustration to overtake Aaron, “Play the game.” 

“I can’t – “ Aaron began to feels tears fill his eyes, terrified at what was happening. 

“Why don’t I make it easier for you?” Lachlan suggested, “It’s never gonna be your little sister is it, you’re too protective of her, I can’t imagine you killing any of your own family and Vic’s the only one in this room that isn’t related who hasn’t done anything to hurt you – so it’s simple.” 

Aaron’s face was overcome with horror at the realisation Lachlan’s words made him notice and he could feel his breath catch in his chest.

“Make your choice Aaron,” Lachlan continued, “The man who broke your heart by sleeping with someone else, or the woman he cheated on you with – or would you like me to just kill them both.” He smiled teasing Aaron, tormenting him.

Rebecca and Robert’s face were overcome with uncertainty, the reality of the situation hitting them hard as they watched Aaron stand between them unable to look any of them in the eye.

“You put all your trust in him, he said he loved you Aaron, then he just threw it right back in your face, the same way he did with my mum, with everyone he has ever been with.” Lachlan urged as the anger was building inside Aaron.

“He’s right.” Rebecca said from next to Aaron, causing the whole rooms attention to focus on her. “All he ever does is hurt people Aaron, me and you both know that, this is your chance to free yourself from him, take it Aaron.” She said trying to encourage him.

At this point Robert lifted his head from where he had been looking towards the floor and looked at Aaron, a million words being said between them in one moment, both of them knowing their words held a truth neither could deny.

“Don’t forget though Aaron,” Lachlan began speaking again as the tears continued to build in Aaron’s eyes, “She pretended to be your friend, all that time just waiting for the right moment, she went behind your back and now she’s won, she took him from you and now she’s carrying his child,” Lachlan whispered just loud enough for Aaron to hear, the sound of it feeling like it was piercing through his mind.

“No!” Rebecca remarked suddenly, “You’re wrong. I’ve been lying.”

Everyone was hit with another wave of confusion at her comment, urging her to explain what she meant by her words.

“It’s not his. This baby isn’t Robert’s.”

“W -What?” Aaron asked in shock as Robert’s focus shot in her direction.

“You what?” Chas added, not believing what she was gearing 

“It’s not Robert’s, I lied.” She explained.

“You’re lying.” Aaron said, “You told him it was definitely his, you always have said that.”

“I thought it was!” She retaliated, “For the first few months I was almost certain it was but I wanted to be sure, so I got a paternity test and it’s not his, I promise I only found out a few months ago.” 

“A few months?” Robert said in disgust, “You’ve known all that time and you didn’t tell me? Who else knew?”

“No one! I’ve kept it to myself, Ross doesn’t even know.”

“Oh this is just the icing on the cake isn’t it?” Chas exclaimed.

“But that means – “ Aaron began to say still trying to process the information.

“I’m bored! B – O – R – E – D” Lachlan moaned, “You’ve got three minutes to choose or she’s getting it.” He informed Aaron once again pointing at Liv who know had tears streaming down her face.

“Aaron if you chose me you’d be killing an innocent woman and her unborn child, do you really think you could do that?” Rebecca said, trying to get through to Aaron who was now in even more of a frantic state, trying to think about what he had just discovered. “Well Aaron? Could you?”

After a moment silence Aaron lifted his head from looking at the floor, a look of hopeless now filling his face, “No.” He whispered, a sigh of relief escaping her body.

“Aaron.” He heard the familiar voice say from behind him causing him to turn around. As he did he looked at the face he has seen a million times, each time as vivid in his memory as each other, the first time he saw it, the first time he realised he loved it, when they thought they would lose each other, when they promised to stay together for the rest of their lives, the day he realised the promise was shattered and they day they gave up trying. “It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Aaron said softly, barely able speak, “I can’t let you die because of me.”

“It’s not because of you,” Robert tried to calm Aaron once again, “It’s him.”

“Does it matter? You can’t die Robert, you can’t leave me.” Aaron whispered attempting the hold back the tears.

“I’ve already gone, we ended it Aaron – “Robert attempted to make this easier for him.

“- But it’s different now, it’s not yours we can move on from it, I still love you.”

“I love you too but what they said was right. I’ll just end up hurting you, like I hurt everyone else, this is for the best Aaron.” Robert tried to reason with him despite seeing how much distress it was causing him.

“1 minute.” Lachlan interrupted earning a deathly glare from everyone.

“Why are you so okay with this?” Aaron asked, confusion filling his voice.

“Because if it’s not me it’s her,” He explained indicating towards Liv, “And living with the guilt of knowing she would be dead because of me, it wouldn’t be worth living for.”

Both of them looked at each other with one of those looked in which a thousand things were said, a look filled with sadness and despair, both knowing they couldn’t do anything to stop what was about to happen, that this time they couldn’t escape it.

“10 seconds.” Lachlan stated raising the gun towards Robert.

“You know.” Robert whispered.

“I know.” Aaron whispered back tears running down his cheek.

“3…2…1…” Both of them closed their eyes, neither wanting to witness what was about to happen. “That’d be too easy.” Lachlan muttered before all of them heard the fire of the shot from the gun, Robert opening his eyes at not feeling the impact of the bullet only to be greeted by darkness yet again.

Suddenly they all heard the back door of the pub open and slam shut, Lachlan running away from what he had just done.

“Is everyone okay?” Chas shouted unable to see from the darkness. “Somebody get the lights.” She screamed.

“Liv?” Aaron shouted praying for a response.

“I’m okay!” She cried in response.

Belle ran quickly over to where the lights would be and switched them on allowing everyone to look around them, Lachlan was gone but on the floor, lay a sight no one expected.

“Vic!” Robert shouted, rushing over to his sister who was lay still on the floor her clothes covered in the blood seeping from her chest…


End file.
